This application claims the priority of Application No. 2001-011893, filed Jan. 19, 2001 in Japan, the subject matter of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to an underwear to be worn by a patient before surgery in the hospital, and more specifically, to a disposable underwear for wearing on the lower body.
Conventionally, there is underwear just like a loincloth called T-shaped band as disposable underwear to be worn by a patient who is to be undergone medical procedure such as surgery. The T-shaped band has a thin cord extending both sides, which is to be tied when being worn, and loosened by a nurse or a doctor just before surgery.
However, since the T-shaped band as described above looks like a loincloth or a diaper rather than underwear in appearance, it gives unpleasant feeling or uneasiness to the patient. There has been another problem that it took a lot of trouble for nurses or doctors with loosening a knot before surgery.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide disposable underwear that can reduce unpleasant feeling or uneasiness of the patient before surgery by making the appearance thereof look like everyday-use underwear, and that can easily be taken off by nurses or doctors.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
In order to achieve the object described above, a disposable underwear according to the invention is formed by laying a front body and a back body one on top of the other, providing a bonded portion on at least one of the left and right side edges, and providing leg openings and a waist opening. It also comprises a tightening member in the vicinity of the waist opening. The front and back bodies further comprise a non-bonded portion formed at the portion between the tightening member and the bonded portion.
In the invention constructed as described above, since the overall shape is similar to that of everyday-use underwear, it advantageously reduce unpleasant feeling or uneasiness of the patient before surgery. In addition, when the nurse or the doctor takes his/her underwear off immediately before surgery, he/she can insert his/her finger into the non-bonded portion and tear it easily, whereby it can save his/her work to take the patient""s underwear off.